The primary goal of this training program in Nutrition is to train the next generation of physician scientists and basic researchers who are committed to the prevention of disease and health promotion through careers in human Nutrition. Trainees of special interest to this program are 1) physicians who have completed their residency training and whose goal is to develop academic careers as Physician Nutrition Specialists;and 2) basic scientists who are committed to developing research careers in Nutrition, especially those with a major interest in human nutrition who are likely to benefit most from post-doctoral training in the ambience of a major medical center, the Anschutz Medical Campus, which is the world's only completely new education, research and patient care facility. The leadership of the training program, including Program Directors Nancy F. Krebs, MD, and Susan L. Johnson, PhD, has established vigorous post-doctoral training programs that span a broad range of translational research. All training will be in an environment that promotes collaborative, integrative research between physicians and basic scientists, and fosters productive interaction between post-doctoral trainees and 27 faculty preceptors. The program provides outstanding translational research and training opportunities in 3 key areas of Nutrition: Basic Science Nutrition;Human/Clinical;and Nutritional Epidemiology. Associated clinical and public health Nutrition research interests include: Nutrition across the life cycle in North America and in developing countries;diabetes;obesity;liver disease;and cognitive and neurologic function. Affiliations of program faculty are in several departments in the School of Medicine, including Pediatrics (especially the Division of Nutrition), Medicine, and Physiology, and in the Colorado School of Public Health. All faculty are also affiliated with the NIH-supported Colorado Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute and/or the Colorado Nutrition and Obesity Research Center. The training program typically provides 2-3 years of research training and includes formal training in research ethics, research methodology and data analysis. The program directors, steering committee, advisory board, and faculty mentors are committed to actively supporting and guiding trainees in the next steps in their career development. The trainees from this Nutrition training program will be exceptionally well suited to meet the challenges presented by the current paradox of increasing prevalence of chronic diseases impacted by dietary and lifestyle factors co-existing with persisting challenges of nutritional inadequacies.